1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the modification of pedal assemblies, and more particularly, to the extension of standard pedals used for motor vehicle control.
2. Description of the Related Art
For those motorists who may be handicapped or small in stature, it is often difficult or uncomfortable to reach the brake and accelerator pedals of standard vehicles and drive safely. Typically in many standard automobiles, the driver's seat can be moved back and forth to provide adequate adjustment for the length of a motorist's legs. However, handicapped persons or those of small stature may still find that either the adjustability of the seat is not sufficient or that when their feet reach the pedals, the steering wheel nearly abuts the motorist's chest, significantly limiting steering capability.
Some extension devices include adjustable-height pedal extensions which are fixed at one end to the standard pedal of a vehicle and, at the other end, are provided with flat extension pedals which can be depressed by the operator. Such extension pedal assemblies often do not provide a 1-to-1 displacement ratio between the standard manufacturer-installed pedals and the extension pedal. Consequently, when the operator depresses the extension pedals, an equal amount of pressure is not transferred to the standard pedals.
In addition, because conventional pedal extension devices have generally been directed only to adding extensions to the individual existing pedal, if the pedals not being depressed, the operator's legs and feet dangle uncomfortably above the floor of the vehicle, eventually leading to increased discomfort and fatigue.